


Tattletale

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [39]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Spencer and Holmes have a conversation. Watson doesn't approve.





	Tattletale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #1: _One Thousand and One Nights: Have one character tell a story to another._
> 
> This is part of my Spencer series and follows Watson's injuries and subsequent hospitalization in the "Retribution" subseries.

As I limped toward the sitting room, I heard Spencer meowing insistently. When the meowing paused, Holmes said solemnly, "I see. Anything else?"

I carefully pushed open the door. Spencer was on the rug, earnestly meowing at Holmes, who knelt in front of him and listened intently. When the hinge squeaked, both heads swiveled to focus on me.

"Are you having a good conversation?" I felt their gazes follow me as I gingerly sat in my armchair.

"Spencer was telling me you did too much today." Holmes wordlessly brought me water in a teacup. Teacups were all I could grasp with my bandaged hands.

Spencer, the turncoat, looked pleased as he settled on my lap. I petted him anyway. "I went for a walk and took a bath."

"You aggravated both your leg and your ankle."

"I needed fresh air."

Holmes sat and regarded me over steepled fingers. "I would have accompanied you."

"I don't need a keeper," I protested hotly. Spencer mewed and set a paw on my arm. I breathed as deeply as my protesting ribs would allow. "I apologize, that was unnecessary."

"No need, dear Watson. You know I would be insufferable in your position."

"You would," I agreed. "Did Spencer say anything else?"

The warmth in Holmes' voice was palpable. "He is grateful to have you back."


End file.
